


Home

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sam Winchester has been hoarding his feelings for you but maybe it’s time he finally opened up before he misses his chance.





	Home

He couldn’t say when things changed. There was no lightning bolt, no sudden revelation or defining moment. It kind of crept up on him but now he knew, now he realised how he felt about you, he had been going back and forth about actually taking that step and telling you.

For months now, he had found himself taking in every detail of you as if preparing himself for your certain rejection. There was something in your eyes, the way they twinkled with amusement when you found something funny or he made you smile. The way they seemed to see right through him to the heart of whatever he was feeling. He wanted to lose himself in your eyes, wanted to fall into them and just float there for eternity. That wasn’t normal, was it? 

Aside from your eyes, the thing he craved was your touch. The soft caress of your fingers along his arm as you walked past him, the way you ruffled his hair whenever you entered a room and he was seated, your warm embrace after a hunt as if checking his was alright. There had been the slight brush of your leg against his as you’d all crammed into a booth in a diner or a bar, the occasional bump of your arm against his as you both negotiated a tight space during a hunt. Your touch set his skin on fire, goosebumps erupting over his flesh with any contact. 

Then there was your voice. Oh, that voice did things to him. The low, gruff tones first thing in a morning while it was still thick with sleep, the playful lilt to your tone when you teased him, the stern, iron-clad element when you weren’t taking any shit from anyone. Just thinking about your voice made his heart beat fast and he never wanted to lose this feeling. Never wanted to lose you. 

Laying in the motel bed, he watched you sleeping beside him. Dean knew, of course, Dean knew, so he’d taken the couch, giving his little brother an opening, a chance to finally tell you maybe. In the gloom of the room, his eyes trailed over your features. The way your eyelashes slightly curled, the soft pout of your sleeping lips, the way your hair fell about your face. 

He had been so lonely since Jess. True, he had his brother but that wasn’t the same. He had been longing for this, for someone to come along and just fit. Reaching out, he brushed a strand of hair from your face and held his breath as your nose scrunched a little and you shifted in your sleep, now lay on your side facing him.

The soundscape of the two-horse town they were staying in rattled through the paper-thin glazing, somewhere a siren was wailing, and Sam’s heart nearly stopped when you unconsciously snuggled into him as if trying to escape the dangers of the world. His arm came around you, pulling you in closer and your hand came to rest on his hip as you let out a contented sigh. If you had any idea how much this moment meant to him, how he longed for this to be the way things were, then your sleeping form didn’t let on. Closing his eyes, he took a stuttering breath as he smiled to himself. You made him so happy. He never thought he could love anyone this much, never thought he would be worthy of this.

His mind drifted to tomorrow, the day you would be leaving, again, and he had no way of knowing when your paths would cross again. Dean had told him that if you wanted to stick around, if you knew there was something to stick around for, then there was always a space in the Impala for you. Hell, you’d be a great addition to the team. Last time you’d all worked together Dean had actually laid the offer down for you, but you’d politely declined. You’d said you love working with them but there were some things you needed to do alone. That had been like a stab right through his heart and he wasn’t sure he could take it if you knocked him back. He also knew that if he told you how he felt, if he laid it all there for you, and you didn’t feel the same then you would walk away, and he would lose you forever. 

The daylight streamed into the motel room far sooner than the younger Winchester would have liked. Dean stirred, and Sam quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep. He could hear his brother quietly padding around the room, pausing at the foot of the bed. Sam could practically feel the grin on Deans face as he took in the two bodies intertwined, clinging onto each other. A little more shuffling and then he heard the front door open and click closed.

“You think he could be any noisier?” your voice had a hint of amusement and as he looked down at you there was a sleepy smile on your lips.

“Hey.” He whispered, his eyes meeting yours and a soft smile appearing on his face. He could wake up like this every day for the rest of eternity and never tire of it. 

“Hey.” Your voice mirrored his hushed tones and you wondered if he knew how much you wanted to just live in this moment.

“Don’t go.” The words escaped him, and a panic flashed in his eyes. He hadn’t intended for his inner monologue to escape but he couldn’t deny that was what he had wanted to say. He looked as your brow furrowed slightly in confusion and before he could stop himself everything began to pour out, the lack of sleep like a crack in the damn of his self-preservation and he could only listen as the words fell from him. “Stay. Stay with us. Stay with me. I need you to stay with me. This world is full of terrible things but when you’re here it’s all… it doesn’t seem to be as bad. Nothing seems as bad when I’m with you and I know that this sounds crazy and we both know how easy it is to fall into that darkness and you need something to ground you, something to keep you on the right course. When I look at you, I can feel it. I look at you, and I’m home. Please. Stay with me?” His lower lip trembled slightly, and he held his breath, waiting for the inevitable. 

Looking into his eyes you saw hope and fear and panic and… and something deeper, something you’d seen flashes of but hadn’t let yourself believe. As you reached up and pushed the hair from his face a soft smile settled on your lips and you saw him relax a little, the hope growing a little more confident. “I feel it too.” You confessed leaning up and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. And just like that, both you and Sam found where you belonged.


End file.
